Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. The Recon CS-6 comes packaged with a light beam unit, a barrel extension, a flip-up sight, a shoulder stock, one six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. Details It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. The Recon CS-6 is compatible with most accessories. It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's priming slide. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. The Recon shoots further when the barrel extension is removed. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of about twenty five to thirty five feet without modification. The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a slight flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the blaster, then aim again. History The Recon has a direct successor called the Retaliator that will be released under the N-Strike Elite series in 2012. Modification The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system. Because of this, it is usually disliked in modifying communities. Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released three special mod kits for the Recon: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring, a Stage 2 package with an aluminum bolt sled and plunger, and a "starter" Massacre kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs A special edition Recon value pack was released, where the Recon came packaged with an extra six dart clip and an extra six Streamline Darts. There's also a triple dart value pack and a super value with triple darts and two more six clips. Color schemes The Recon has been released with the following color schemes: Recon.jpg|The standard N-Strike yellow, black, and orange Recon. Red-recon-cs6.jpg|The Red Strike red and orange Recon. Nerf-n-strike-clear-recon-cs-6.jpg|The Clear Series clear plastic and orange Recon. Nerf Sonic Series N-Strike Recon - Blaster.jpg|The Sonic Series clear green and orange Recon. Recon Gear Up.jpg|The Gear up orange and black Recon. Reloading and firing To reload the Recon, press the clip release button to release any loaded clips in the blaster. Load up to six Streamline Darts into a six dart clip. Pull the slide back, press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Pull the slide back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Review Trivia *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. **The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. Nerf developed covers for these Recons. Since recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *The Recon is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a recall plunger. *"Recon" is a military expression meaning "reconnaissance". *This is currently the smallest clip system blaster Nerf has released when no attachments are added. *Interestingly, during a large number of advertisements, Nerf has shown the underbarrel tactical light incorrectly placed forwards, where it would fall off if tilted downwards, instead of locked in position. For the Gear Up advertisement stand, it was shown with the attachment reversed. References in other media *The Recon CS-6 appeared in the television show Terra Nova with aesthetic modifications to make it look like a real machine gun. An unknown stock was attached to the blaster as well. *The Recon CS-6 appeared in an episode of the Disney Channel television series Shake It Up. The tactical light was placed incorrectly upon the top rail of the barrel extension. *A painted Recon CS-6 appeared in an episode of the Cartoon Network television series Annoying Orange. External links *Recon CS-6 on the Nerf website *Recon CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Recon CS-6 on the Amazon Website Category:Dart blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Reverse Plunger